The New Fiance
by overload-j
Summary: Aria's sister Jackie comes home from Italy with her new fiance Ezra. What happens when Aria feels more than a family bond with him? Please review. I'd LOVE to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

I stood infront of my vanity, inspecting my appearance for the tenth time this morning. I needed to look perfect, for today my sister Jackie was returning home from Italy with her new Fiancé.

We Montgomery's hadnt had the pleasure of meeting the new boyfriend yet. Apparently his name was Ezra something. Wasnt Ezra a girls name? Anyway, my sister always outshone me with her skinny, leggy figure and flawless cheekbones, whilst I was the chubby, short gothic younger sister. Not anymore though. During my year abroad in Iceland with my grandparents, I underwent a major transistion from goth chick to urban chic. I still held onto my quirckiness and still stood out from the crowd, only no longer like a sore thumb. I was skinny now, had flawless skin thanks to Proactiv and my once pink streaked chestnut coloured hair was pink free. I was beautiful and had the confidence to no longer let my sister outshine me. Today was going to be a good day. I was sure of it.

My parents had given me the pleasure of picking the love birds up from the airport, much to my dismay. It wasn't too bad though, I loved aiports. They always held so many stories, from the daddy's returning home from Afganistan to couples sharing a final goodbye kiss. Yes, I loved watching the hustle and bussle whilst making up these stories in my head. I was in the midle of watching a little girl jump into her daddy's arms when a voice interupted me from my thoughts. Yes it was the same whiny voice I hadn't missed for a year.

"Aria?" Fake smile time Aria. Fake smile.

"Sis! Hi" I proclaimed with the best acting ive done since my 10th grade performance in 'The Bad Seed'.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Jackie replied whilst eyeing me up and down.

"Just a few changes here and there. You havent changed a bit though." Unfortunately, I said said to myself. "So, wheres this Fiancé of yours?"

"Oh yeah," Jackie replied. "Aria this is Ezra Fitz, Ezra this is Aria," she said gesturing behind me. I turned around to see the hottest guy I have ever seen before. He had dark messy curly hair, piercing blue eyes and the most gorgeous juicy lips. Not that I was looking at them or anything.

"Hello Aria," said his deep, sexy voice whilst gesturing a hand towards me. Suddenly his name no longer sounded girly but incredibly sexy!

"Hi Ezra" I replied as seductively as possibly, with a sexy grin. I shook his hand and suddenly a jolt of electricity shot through me. I'm pretty sure he felt it too, due to his sudden hesitation when we touched.

"Okay. So shall we get going?" said Jackie, interrupting the moment.

"Yeah, sure." replied Ezra in a somewhat flustered manner, whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

The thee of is made our way to the car and loaded the suitcases into the trunk. I sat in the divers seat, Jackie in the back and Ezra in the passengers. We started the forty five minute journey back from the city to Rosewood.

The first fifteen minutes were spent with Jackie complaining about how dull the states were compared to Italy whilst Ezra and I nodded along compeletely ingnoring her rant. Suddenly my favourite song came on, Happiness by The Fray.

"God, I love this song." I said.

"Me too," replied Ezra with a smile whilst locking eyes with me. Thank God for traffic lights. They gave me a chance to stare into those blue pools.

"You do?" asked Jackie, shaking us from their gaze. "I don't ever remember you listening to it.

"He probably hasn't gotten the chance over you and your GaGa," I said with a slight chuckle. Ezra laughed too and simply nodded at me as he mouthed YES. He had such an amazing laugh. It made my stomach flutter.

The rest of the trip was spent making small talk amongst ourselves. As I pulled into the drive way, mom and dad were waiting by the door. We all got out as Jackie ran to our parents and they enveloped her in hugs and kisses, much like they did to me a few weeks ago when I returned home from Iceland. They never favourited me or Jackie, but somehow I always felt inferior to her.

"You all right over there?" asked Ezra softly whilst lugging one of Jackie's many suitcases.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine," I replied with a smile. I helped with the rest of the luggage but I couldn't help sneaking glances at his biceps, there were so toned and muscular. I wanted him so badly. This was going to be a challenge. But it's one I'm willing to fight if it means I'll get Ezra.

**A/N so guys i know this is short , but if you like were this is going, review it and I'll continue. I've got a lot planned for this xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The remainder of the evening went by smoothly, and we were just cleaning up after dinner. My mom and dad loved Ezra just as much as I did, only in a different frame of mind i assume. Everybody headed to bed a half an hour ago so it was just me. I began writing in my journal about today's events. When I was in Iceland, I began keeping a very intense journal to keep me occupied. After all, over there the sun went down in October and came back up in March. I was engorged in my writing so much, that I didn't even notice the footsteps coming up behind me until a voice spoke up.

"What ya got there?"

"JESUS! You scared me," I proclaimed whilst dropping my journal to the floor.

Ezra burst into laughter before bending over and picking up my journal. "I'm sorry," he said whilst still chuckling. "I thought you heard me. What's this?" he asked whilst raising an eyebrow and smiling mischievously. I just wanted to pounce on him right then and there.

"Nothing..." I replied, shrugging my shoulders in an oblivious manner. He tilited his head to the side and said, "Really? So it would be ok if I read it then?"

"No no no! You can't! It's... Fine you win." I huffed in defeat. "It's my journal."

"I always win," he said with a seductive grin. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop the aching down south.

"So you write?" he asked.

"Yeah but mostly its personal. You know, just for me." I replied whilst returning to a sitting position on the couch with my legs tucked underneath me.

"I'm impressed," he said before joining me on the couch. He looked so irresistable in his pyjama bottoms and plain white tee shirt. It had a little hole in shoulder. I was dieing to poke my finger through it.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well I tried writing. I didn't get very far. If your writing for yourself it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read some of yous sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah you'd really want to?"

"Yeah! Your smart, you've travelled. Have great taste in music." I chucked at his compliments. "I'd like to learn more about you. We are going to be in-laws soon enough ," he said. My heart sank at his statement.

"Yeah your right," I said with a fake tone of enthusiasm to cover up the hurt. Something I learnt from my best friend Hanna, never show people when your hurt. "So, what ya wanna know?"

"What made you choose Iceland for your senior year? Its hardly the typical choice." he stated.

"Well as you can see, im not the typical girl," I replied in a flirty tone. We again locked gazes until his morals resurfaced. He cleared his throat and murmured, "Well I suppose your not." I chucked and he looked at me and asked, "Did I just say that out loud?" with the cutest imbarresed look on his face. "Yeah you did. Relax though, I wont tell as long as you keep my little hobby between you and me. Deal?" I bargained whilst sticking out my hand in an playfull manner. He responded with a laugh before shaking my hand. There it was again. That jolt of power going through my being. This time I knew he felt too because his eyes shifted quickly from our hands to my eyes.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few seconds, until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Babe. Why arent you in bed?" asked the bitch herself. "Im cold. Care to waRm me up?" she asked whilst eye sexing him. I wanted to punch her right then and there.

"I'll be up now," he replied. I couldn't help notice how he didn't even respond to her flirting. I would be lieing to say I wasnt thrilled. With that, Jackie trotted back up the stairs and left us alone again.

"You better go warm her up," I replied whilst raising an eye brow seductively. "It does get pretty cold up in here."

"Really?" he asked, "I think it's pretty hot down here," he replied whilst grinning sexily. That was it. That was all I needed to know that he wanted this too. I grinned at him before retreating for the stairs.

**EZRAS POV **

This was wrong, I knew it was, but she was just so... Perfect. We connected more in a few hours than Jackie and I connected during our two years of dating eachother. I could no longer ignore her flirty comments and actions. To top it all of, she was brewing up a pretty big problem down below. These werent just sexual desires I had with her. I felt like I could sit an talk with her all night. I wanted to know everythig about her. I wanted to know what made her laugh, cry and also what would make her want me even more. No. I can't. She will soon be my in-law, and thats all.

God! Her smile was so inviting. I didnt want to return to Jackies room. Instead I wanted to follow her upstairs and make love to her all night until...STOP! You cant. You love Jackie. I do dont I? I mean she is my first serious girlfriend and I have very strong feelings for her, but were these feelings love? We were always sexually good together. It was always sweet and romantic, but I've started to want more. Something more passionate. They always say that when you meet the person your meant to be with, that will be that. Did I receive this from Jackie? With her I felt safe and happy, but I wanted more. I needed more, and I had a feeling that the person to grant this wasn't lying beside me right now, but on the other side of this bedroom wall. What I was oblivious too was that she felt the exact same way.

**A/N Sooooo? Good, bad, terrible? (personally I'm not too happy with it but... What can I do?) Leave reviews please and be honest. I'll only learn from them and thank you guys soooooo much for the amazing reviews already. They were so unexpected.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ARIA'S POV**

As I lay in my bed, trying to savour the last few minutes before I had to get up, I watched the rain crashing against my window. I loved lying listening to the rain crashing down on the roof above. It was so soothing. It seemed to wash away all my anxiety and worries and give me a clear head, which is exactly what I needed right now.

Things had been difficult around here for sure. It had been a few weeks since Jackie and Ezra arrived back home. They're staying here until they get a house of their own. Apparently Jackie refused to live in Ezra's tiny apartment, so he's leasing it out for now. So whilst the loved up couple shack up here, I've been trying my best to keep my feelings in check. So far, it hasn't been easy. I wanted to think of Ezra as a brother-in-law, and nothing else, but these feelings were so new to me. I've never felt this kind of attraction towards a guy before. Sure I've had one or two serious relationships, but these feelings were like those amplified by a thousand.

About a week after the night in the living room with Ezra. I realised that it would be easier for everyone if I ignore these feelings and accept the fact that he's not mine, and he never will be. As much as this feud between my sister and I, made me dislike her so much, I'd never seen her this happy before. I decided to embrace that and accept Ezra into our family as a brother. That's all.

Today I was sitting a big exam at Hollis, so I didn't want to be late. I reluctantly pulled back the covers and stepped onto the cold hardwood floors. It's times like these I seriously regret not arguing my case further with my mom on the rug vs. wood floors debate. I stepped into the shower and as I relished in the warmth of the water, I began to fantasise about Ezra. What it would be like to have him caress me in the ways the water was. How good it would be to have him in here with me now... NO! You can't do this. You made a deal with yourself. Its easier this way. Too many people could get hurt if you pursue your feelings. Its better this way. It is.

I stepped out of the shower, once again shocked by the sudden coldness against my feet. I followed my usual morning beauty routine and soon stepped back into my room with my make up and hair complete, ready to choose my outfit. As I savaged through the rails of clothes I realised one thing. I have _way _too many clothes. Oh well. Its always better to have options. I finally settled on a navy, shoulder sleeved, studded dress, with patterned black tights and black knee high leather boots. I inspected my final appearance in my full length mirror one last time before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

My mom and dad were at a conference in New York and Jackie and Ezra didn't appear to be here so I had the house myself. Thank God. That was one avoid Ezra challenge completed for the day. I suddenly realised I was starving, so I decided to fry a few pieces of bacon and make some eggs. I was just pouring myself a caffeine pick me up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and watched as Ezra stepped into the kitchen. He was obviously still half asleep because he didn't even see me standing there until he started walking towards the coffee pot. He halted in his tracks and stumbled back a little when he noticed me.

"Oh my God! You scared me! I didn't even see you," he said in a groggy, sleepy voice. He looked so cute in the morning. His eyes were barely open, and his hair was askew. He never looked so hot.

"Apparently," I noted in a humorous, sarcastic tone whilst giggling slightly. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," he said with a little smile before taking his coffee from my hands.

"So where's Jackie?" I asked curiously. This is the first time I'd ever seen them apart.

"Oh she left early to go meet up with a few friends in Philly. Do you have classes today?" he asked.

"Yeah. Big exam," I noted in an unenthusiastic tone whilst motioning to my book packed with post-its, annotations and highlighted words.

"Ha. The joys of college. Its so odd not having to worry about pulling all-nighters to study any more. I can't say I miss it," he replied. Ezra and my sister had just graduated from Hollis before the summer. They went to Italy straight after.

"Don't worry. If you begin to miss the constant stress and tiredness, I'll happily let you do my work for me." I joked.

He let out a heartily laugh before stating, "If you ever need any help, you know I'll always be here for you." he replied before locking gazes with me and putting his free hand on mine. Not again. We keep having these moments were we connect, and they make it really hard for me to resist jumping him and kissing him passionately. Even if the hand touch was only a friendly gesture for him, it was electrifying for me.

My senses soon kicked in and I pulled my hand away. I know he noticed my sudden action and he seemed embarrassed, so I quickly tried to lighten the mood. "So this weathers a downer, huh?" Pathetic Aria. Really? The weather?

"Sure is. Its a far cry from the Italian sun," he joked.

I laughed before standing up to put my mug and empty plate in the dishwasher. I noticed a warning banner on the muted television in the corner. I found the remote and turned up the volume.

"The National Hurricane Center has released a Tornado watch in Delaware County. Residences in the surrounding areas such as Pennsylvania, New York and New Jersey have been asked to stay put. All schools and colleges have been shut and all bridges have been closed. So Rosewood residences, if you had plans of spending the day in Philly, you will have to reschedule. The mayor has asked everyone to gather up all their emergency kits because power cuts are to be expected. This is Ian Thomas for Rosewood Update, have a good day"

"Looks like you don't have classes after all," he said with a very obvious grin on his face.

"Looks like it," I said in a tone I soon realised was way to seductive, but I didn't try to cover it up. He smiled and looked at me for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"I better go call Jackie. See if she made it to Philly or not," he said before heading upstairs. In the back of my mind, I hoped she was already in Philly, and wouldn't be able to make it back, but if I were to keep this deal with myself, then I shouldn't care wheter or not I get to spend the day with Ezra or not. Right?

After a few minutes, Ezra came back downstairs with his phone in hand. "Well the good news is that she made it to Philly safely. Bad news is that she definitely wont be able to get back tonight so you're stuck with me I'm afraid," he said whilst outstretching his arms in a 'Here I Am' kind of manner.

I laughed and played along. "Too bad. I always imagined this happening, only it was with Ian Somerhalder, not and Ezra Fitz."

He gave a sarcastic laugh before stating, "Yeah well your no Nina Dobrev either so we're both at a loss." We both burst into laughter before he asked, "Where's your mom and dad keep the emergency supplies... stuff?" he trailed off his sentence using hand gestures. I loved that habit of his. His inability to have a conversation whilst keeping his hands out of it.

"In the garage. Come one, I'll show you," I replied before leading him out the door conjoining the laundry room and garage.

**EZRA'S POV **

About two hours later, Aria and I were sitting on the rug, side by side in front of the fireplace with large mugs of hot coco. We sat in comfortable silence as my eyes were fix sated on the flames of the cosy fire. The power had went out just as we found the emergency supplies kit. Even though it was only twelve noon, due to the over cast stormy weather, the house was very dark. The only light we had was from the candles and the fireplace. I couldn't help but notice how romantic this situation would be if we were able to be together.

Soon after my evening in the living room with Aria, I realised that even though I have feelings for her, I had to forget them for many reasons. One being the fact that the feelings was probably unrequited, and two, I didn't want to hurt Jackie. I do love her. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't.

"So when's the big day?" asked a voice interrupting me from my deep thoughts. I turned my head to see Aria gazing at me intensely.

"Oh. We haven't decided yet. Your sister wants some big ceremony and reception in Philly. Which reminds me, I need to get a move on with the job searching," I replied in a dismal tone. As a guy, I never thought much about my wedding day, but I know I never wanted some big spectacle made of it. I always hated being the centre of attention and I'd get married in a classroom as long as I had the person I love by my side.

"Yeah my sister always likes the attention. Be careful, she'll probably find a way to make it a front page story in the New York Times," she said with a chuckle. "It's one of the many differences between us. I hate having the spot light on me. It makes me so nervous and self conscious that..." "You don't even enjoy it?" I finished of her sentence for her.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile on her face as she looked up at me once again. "I guess that that's one of the things that make us similar huh?" she asked.

"I guess it is. Have you noticed how that list is rapidly growing?" I asked with a smile as I knitted my eyebrows together. She just laughed and nodded in response. It was moments like these that made a question whether or not if my feelings were unrequited. It made me wonder that if I gave into my urges and kissed her, would she kiss me back? I needed to know for sure, and right now seemed like a pretty good time. "Just grow a pair Ezra!" I said to myself.

After what seemed like a fifteen minute pep talk inside my head, I made sure her gaze was locked with mine before I started to move my head towards her very slowly. I was ecstatic when I realised she was too. Our eyes fluttered closed when our mouths were only inches apart. I could feel her sweet breath on face and I could hear her heavy breathing. Our lips were nearly interlocked when, "CRACK!" A huge crack of lightening lit up the whole room, making us jump, which resulted in her luke warm hot coco being sprung unto my lap and over my abdomen.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, "I am so sorry." She grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table along side the couch, and began frantically dabbing off the liquid on my clothes. Her attempts were failing as Kleenex can only do so much, but I didn't care, because somehow in the process of her attempts of saving my clothing, she had ended up straddling my lap as I remained on the floor. She continued blotting the tissues down my abdomen until she reached my area of man hood in the jeans. She looked up at me and realised that I had been staring at her, mouth agape, this whole time. Our gazes were once again locked, and neither of us made any motion to look away. I didn't hesitate this time. Zero pep talk or thought for me to grab the back of her neck and crash her lips upon mine. No lightening this time, just the sparks of electricity that were exploding inside me from having her lips on mine. This was it. I knew from this moment on, that the women who took all the frills and spotlights away from my wedding because they were no longer needed was not in Philly with her girlfriends, but here. Now. Just the two of us, and it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

ARIA'S POV

I couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually kissing me. The passion, intensity and urgency within the kiss was overwhelming. The deal I had made with myself was forgotten and the only thing that mattered was the fact that he too felt the feelings I had been hiding for the past few weeks. His lips were so soft and they tasted incredible. Our mouths fitted perfectly together. His hands had a strong yet gentle grip on my waist, whilst mine were wrapped around his neck, tugging at the baby hairs on the nape of his neck, in an attempt to bring us closer together.

I could feel his tounge gliding across my bottom lip. In a moment of sheer craziness, I hesitated. I was just worried that if I granted him access, I wouldn't be able to control myself from taking this further. I decided that now wasn't the time to take precautions. I always lived safely, but with Ezra, I felt like it was okay to live dangerously. Make bold actions and take a walk in the wild side every once in a while. I put all my thoughts aside and opened my mouth. He timidly slid his tongue into my mouth until it touched mine. Our tongues glided together in a rythmatic action. They danced together inside each of our mouths until our lungs could no longer operate on zero oxygen levels.

We reluctantly pulled apart and gazed into eachothers eyes. He looked as if he was searching my eyes for any trace of regret, guilt or fear. I soon banished all these thoughts from his mind by throwing him a sweet smile. I felt like the giddy fourteen year old girl again after Jason DiLaurentis gave me my first kiss, only Jason's kiss was not even in the same stratosphere as Ezra's. My stomach was doing somersaults and my heart was beating one hundred beats a minute.

Our breathing eventually returned to normal and I managed to croak out a, "Wow!"

"I'm sorry," he said with a guilty look on his face.

"Why?" I asked worriedly. I was afraid that he regretted his bold move. I really hoped he didn't, because I most certainly did not.

"For being so bold. I just... I just had to know," he replied with a pleading look on his face. I knew I had to to do something before he took off, burning rubber into the eye of the hurricane.

I gently placed my hand on his face and turned it to make him look into my eyes. "Ezra. You don't need to be sorry. If you hadn't of made the first move, I would have eventually. I know this is wrong, and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt my sister but I... I don't know. I just wish there was some way we could make this work," I said with every emotion in my being. I was completely opening up to him which was something that very rarely happened. I was so scared that he would shoot be down due to his morals that I lowered my head and avoided his eyes. The feeling of worry was soon cleared away by his simple gesture of rubbing small circles on my lower back. He removed one hand and lifted it up to my face. This time, he was the one to gently lift my head up, and stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Aria, don't hide from me. I feel exactly the same. I'm ashamed to say that when I went to call Jackie, asking if she was coming home, I secretly hoped she wasn't. I know it's selfish, but I just wanted you all to myself for just one day," he admitted with complete honesty. He didn't once take his eyes away from mine.

I let out a light chuckle before replying, "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"So, can we figure what's going on here, and how we're gonna deal with it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that," I replied. It wasn't until then that I realised how we were positioned. We were still on the ground, Ezra had his back against the couch and I was straddling him. His hands still caressed the small of my back, whilst mine played with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. I just wanted to stay like this forever, within the comfort and safety of his strong arms. I released a breath of saddness and let my forehead fall against his, realising that soon, the clouds would clear, the sun would come out and the storm would be gone, leaving behind it's after math of detruction. The detruction being the mess of emotions Ezra and I had set free.

"But can we just be here for a minute?" I asked in the hope of savouring this feeling of security. He didn't answer with words, instead with a simple gesture. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was sweet but bundled up all our worries into one envelope. The envelope that I would seal and hide in under my pillow until tomorrow. Then I would open it up and evaluate it. But for now it stayed sealed, leaving Ezra and I alone.

Yes. Tomorrow we would deal with the consequences of tonights actions, but for now it was just me, him and these four walls protecting us from the storm that would soon pass, only to bring up a bigger one in it's place.

**A/N Hey guys! So I know you probably hate me right now for basically giving you nothing... But I will try my best to give you more next wknd. For now please review and remember, your criticism is taken aswell. So be honest, if it's shitty, TELL ME PLEASE! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**EZRA'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of a barking dog somewhere in the distance. I tried raising my hand to my face to rub my eyes, but had difficulty in the process, due to a weight trapping one of my arms. I peered down towards my chest to see locks of brown hair. I assumed it was Jackie, until I took in my surroundings.

I was not in the usual pink frilly, perfect room, but in a room with books scattered aimlessly around the walls, furniture and floor. The wallpaper was a neutral colour, but was disguised under masses of drawings, paintings and pieces of literature. No. This wasn't Jackie's room, but it belonged to another familiar female. The one whom I shared the best day of my life with yesterday. The locks of brown hair spralled across my chest belonged to Aria.

Her head lay on my chest, whilst her hand rested on the top of my chest, near my neck. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to move, because moving would mean facing reality once again. During our time together yesterday, we agreed that it would be in everybody's best interest if we called it quits. Things were just too complicated to make sense right now. Ella and Byron may like me now, but if I left Jackie for Aria, I have a feeling that I wouldn't make it out of that conversation without having my face structure permanently altered by Byron.

How did my life become so complicated. Heck, only two years ago, I was making out with random girls in bar bathrooms and not speaking to them ever again, (an action forced upon me, by a very persistent roommate Hardy who thought I needed to stop being so serious.) and now I was engaged to be married to someone, who's sister and I have discovered our undieing feelings for eachother. Yes. I never expected my life to turn out like this, but in many ways I don't regret it.

Yesterday was incredible. After getting the serious talks over with, Aria and I decided to savour the last night we had together. Things got pretty heated, which led to us clad only in our underwear, on her queen sized bed, but we decided to halt our passions, which were soon overtaken by our morals. Instead we lay there together and talked most of the night away. We laughed at our teenage antics and cringed at some of our past choices, but most of all, cherished the last few moments of silence before each of us drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms. Something I've never been able to do with Jackie.

Today felt so different from yesterday. The sun was shining and the children were playing and laughing on the streets below. The rain had washed away, bringing with it whatever ounce of guilt we had and simply left understanding. We both understood that we needed yesterday together, and that we would never regret it. As long as we both shall live.

"Are you thinking the same things I am?" asked a sweet, raspy morning voice.

"You're awake?" I stated. I was so deep in thought, I didn't even hear her stir.

"Yeah. I've been lying here listening to you breath. I wish we didn't have to move," she said with so much sadness in her voice.

"Me neither, but remember last night? This is what's best for everybody," I replied. I felt like such a hypocrit because I was feeling the exact same sadness she was too. Although one of us had to be strong here. If not, we would never leave this bed. Which I know is what we both want but can't have. God! When my mom said that we all want things we can't have, I thought she meant cookies before dinner, not my fiancés sister.

"I know," she said whilst tracing circles on my bare chest, making me shiver at her touch. "but I remember yesterday for completely different reasons." she said in a seductive tone, whilst lifting her head to smirk at me. I chuckled before rolling untop of her and replying, "Yeah, I remember those things perfectly." I attacked my lips with hers, whilst her hands moved to the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I asked for entrance, to which she immediately obliged to by opening her mouth. One of my hands glided down her body to her thigh, then I lifted it up. She got the message and wrapped her legs around my waist. We were in full on make out mode, when we heard the front door opening.

"Miss Montgomery, are you here?" called a Latina accent. It was the housekeeper Rocina. We reluctantly separated so Aria could answer.

"Yeah Rocina. I'm just getting ready," answered a flushed looking Aria beneath me.

"Okay, I'll start work now!" she called before we heard her footsteps go into the kitchen.

"We better get ready," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea before this gets a chance to go further," she replied whilst nodding in a downwards direction towards our underwear.

I laughed before pecking her lips once more and getting up. I looked for my clothes, but couldn't place them, until I saw my pants at the door, and my memory refreshed itself "Shit Aria! Our clothes!" I said in a frantic hushed tone. "They're scattered around the house." I finished.

She let out a small swear before gathering her thoughts. "I'll just say I had company over." she said whilst winking. "Rocina will be none the wiser." she said with a smile.

"Ok." I said before leaving the room to head into the shower.

After an hour of showering, dressing and thinking about Aria, I made my way downstairs to find Aria sitting at the table, feverishly scribbling in her journal.

"I hope your only writing about my talented bedroom skills and nothing bad." I said in a flirty tone, jolting her from her writing.

She laughed before saying, "Well you do have a lot of talents. They take a while to list." I laughed before going up behind her chair and wrapping my arms around her.

"How did Rocina take the news of your gentleman caller?" I said sarcastically whilst kissing her neck.

She laughed before saying, "Oh, she brushed it off. She probably hadn't a clue what I said. What's your plans for today?"

"Oh I have to go by my apartment and finish packing. The renters are moving in next week." I said.

"Well that sounds like fun. Need any help?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. I hesitated for a second, thinking about Jackie arriving back, but it would just be a friend helping out a friend. In her eyes that is.

"Sure. I'm leaving now though," I said. I wanted to get it started early so I wouldn't be there all night.

"I'll get my shoes," she said with an excited look in her face, before retreating up the stairs into her room.

Fifteen minutes later, we were standing outside apartment 3B, whilst I fumbled with my key in the lock. Both our hands were claddened with cardboard boxes, which I had in my car, for packing. I was finally able to turn the key and open the door.

"About time Fitz," Aria smirked. "I see unlocking isn't one of your special talents." she said flirtatiously. I laughed before replying, "No, but like you said. I have plenty of others that make up for it." with a wink.

We both broke into laughter whilst fumbling through the apartment door, only to be met by a sight which silenced both our laughters...

**READ! ****A/N ooo cliffy. So you know deal. REVIEW. I dont care if you say i write like a monkey, its all taken on board. By the way, I don't know if I've said this already, but thank you soooooo much for reviews. Shocked does not come close to my emotions. I've never written a story before in my life, but I thought i'd try. You guys are amazing. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Can i just quickly say how clever and kind you all are ;) here you go...**

**EZRA'S POV**

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "What... You... Here... Philly... HIM?"

My mouth and brain were not co-ordinating. I wanted to believe that my eyes weren't either, but after a few seconds, I knew this was really happening. Aria and I had really just walked in on my fiancé, in bed, _my _bed, with a man that wasn't me.

My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight. I had emotions, but right now, I couldn't pin point what they were. Was it anger inside me? Was it betrayal? No, it was neither of those. I didn't feel sad or hurt. I really didn't know what I felt right now, but I thought words would be a blessing to receive.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?" the woman, draped in only a bed sheet asked.

"Your not serious right? What am _I _doing here? This is my apartment. The apartment you told me to leave because you didn't want to be here with me!" My voice was rising in volume with every sentence. It wasn't due to anger or frustration, but in disbelief. Was she really going to turn this around on me? Hell no!

"What? Did you just want us to stay at your parents so you could use this was your shag pad?" I asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Ezra, don't be mad. You knew I wasn't the type to commit. I still love you though." Jackie said whilst wrapping the sheet around her bare body and sitting up. I laughed. It wasn't a sarcastic laugh, but a genuine one. She really believed this was okay, to be sleeping with other men whilst planning our wedding. I know I'm far from innocent, but my situation was different. I had true feelings for Aria, but chose to ignore them because I thought I loved Jackie, even though it broke my heart. That's when I remembered that Jackie and I weren't the only ones in the room.

I turned too see Aria standing with her head down. She was obviously uncomfortable in this situation. Who wouldn't be? She'd just walked into the room to find her sister in bed with another man, whilst her sister's fiancé looked on. She lifted her head to meet my eyes. The look in her eyes held disbelief, shock but also something else. Something I couldn't figure out. We were interrupted by a questioning voice.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Jackie with a disgusted look on her face.

I wasn't about to let her pile down on Aria. I turned to look directly at Jackie. "Aria is here to help me pack up my apartment so we could start our lives together. Not that we'll need to anymore." I said whilst turning my head to look at Aria once again. I gave her a weak smile. She returned it with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about? We can work past this. You know that we're meant to be together," Jackie spoke whilst walking towards me.

"Right now, I'm not sure of many things, but one thing that I'm positive of, is that I will not be marrying you. I think I felt safe with you. I was frightened that I'd leave college and never settle down, so when I met you, you seemed like someone I could spend my life with, I was obviously wrong. I'm gonna go now and let you and him," I said motioning towards the heap of limbs still lying on my bed, "get ready. I'll stop by your parents and collect my things, and by the time I get back, I expect you and your guest to be gone." I said in a rational and calm tone. I turned on my heel, and headed for the door before stopping in front of Aria.

"Shall we go?" I asked before reaching out my hand. She didn't speak, she just placed her hand on mine and we left. I didn't look back or even care to. The feeling that I couldn't pinpoint inside me and Aria was finally made clear by having her hand in mine. Relief and happiness. We were finally able to think without having anyone in our way.

**ARIA'S POV**

I couldn't believe this just happened. Jackie was very convincing in making us believe she loved Ezra. As the scene unfolded infront of my eyes, I felt heartbroken for Ezra. I truely did, until he glanced around at me. I could see in his eyes that heartbroken was not the emotion he felt. Instead there was a glimmer of something I couldn't make out until I realised what I felt. Relief, freedom, happiness... The list of positive emotions was never ending. Ezra was so calm when he was talking to her. He never lashed out at her or shouted at her, instead he talked to her calmly and rationally, but made it clear that he didn't want to be with her. It made me fall for him even more. He was perfect.

When I took his hand and we left, I didn't know what to expect next. It would be selfish of me to expect him to come running to me, but I didn't want him to run away either. We walked hand in hand to the car in silence. We got in and drove until he pulled over into a small park a few miles from the apartment. He killed the ignition before relaxing his body into the seat. It seemed like an eternity of silence before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said with traces of sadness in his voice.

"Your sorry? You have to no reason to be sorry, you just did something back there that I could never do?" I was confused as to why he needed to be sorry.

He chuckled lightly before asking, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You just walked in on the women you were going to marry, in bed with another man, and you behave like a total gentleman. It took all my will power not to smack her right then and there. How could she do something like that to you? She doesn't know how lucky she has it. Your kind, gentle, sweet, funny and..." I was suddenly cut off by his lips crushing into mine. The kiss was so passionate and intense. It didn't feel like he was doing it to forget, but from overwhelming happiness. The kiss was short but had so much meaning and depth behind it. He pulled back and gazed into my eyes.

"and a really good kisser." I said to complete my list of qualities he obtained, even though the list is infinite. He let out a breathless laugh before bringing his hand up to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch, savouring it much like this morning. I was so happy to feel it again, his sweet gestures gave me so much happiness. I opened my eyes to be greeted by his piercing blue beams and incredible features.

"Due to these series of events, I think we need to rethink last nights decisions," I said, in the hope that he wanted to consider giving us a chance.

"Yeah. I think a long talk needs to be had." he answered before shifting his gaze towards the windscreen. He looked like he was thinking about something. "How about we get outta here? Go somewhere were no one can disturb us. A few days to spend together, whilst we figure things out? Would you like that?" he asked. He seriously thought I wouldn't? I would jump at any chance to spend time with this man.

"Of course!" I replied, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. He smiled at my excitement. "Where would we go?" I asked.

"My grandparents left me this little lakehouse about fifty miles from here. It's quiet, secluded and has the most amazing atmosphere. It's a great place to go to clear your head." he answered. This sounded too good to be true.

"It sounds perfect." I replied whilst taking his hands in mine. "When do we leave?"

"Is now too soon?" he asked whilst rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Now's perfect. Let's stop by the house and get our things, and then we'll hit the road." I replied before leaning over and pecking his lips. We parted and began driving again.

Once we got to the house, I quickly packed a few days worth of clothes whilst Ezra took longer because he had to pack everything. It would make it easier, so as he didn't have to come back and face Jackie again.

After about an hour, Ezra and I were in the car and exiting Rosewood.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" he asked. I could see it in his eyes that he really hoped I would say yes.

I didn't disappoint. "Lead the way." I replied whilst leaning over to kiss his cheek. I relaxed back into my seat as we began our journey. The next few days were going to be perfect, I just knew it. No one could distract us and we would be able to just be together, without worrying about the outside world. I couldn't wait to spend the next few days with this man.

**The usual speech. You guys are incredible, and yes for those who asked, ive NEVER written before. I'm addicted now though. This is short, but the weekend is when I'll give lots. REVIEW xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARIA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to see a long road ahead, with vast amounts of pine trees on either side. It looked as if we were in the middle of the wilderness. It was so peaceful. There didn't look to be a single other car on the long, never ending road ahead. I shifted in my seat so I could face the drivers seat. Ezra turned his head to face me and flash that beautiful smile of his.

"You're awake," he said before turning his head to face the windscreen again.

"Yeah. Where are we?" I asked. I was completely oblivious to as long I had been sleeping.

"We should be at the house in about fifteen minutes. You've been out for quite a while," he said whilst letting out a light chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that. I sleep like a baby in cars," I replied.

"I figured. You know you hum in your sleep right?" he asked. Oh no, I cant believe he heard that. My face turned crimson red and I avoided eye contact with him. He laughed at my sudden embarrassment before quickly adding, "There's no need to be embarrassed Aria. It's cute." I turned to face him again and smiled shyly.

I shifted again in my seat, so my head was resting against the window. I stared mindlessly into the wilderness until a house came into view up ahead. It was beautiful. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. It looked like the kind of lake house you saw in a movie, were the boy and girl spent days cuddled up by the fire at night and swam in the lake in the evenings, sharing sweet romantic kisses without a care in the world. That was the only thing that differentiated from our situation. We didn't come here to fall in love with each other, but to figure out how we were going to deal with the things that were getting in our way. I really wanted a chance with Ezra, but even though he said that Jackie didn't hurt him, I know he feels slightly bruised. He had spent nearly a year with her, and was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. I didn't want to be his rebound, so I knew that I had to control my emotions around him. I would take things slow and steady and see what lies ahead.

"We're here," said his deep voice, shaking me from my personal battle inside my head. I looked up to see we were parked in front of the beautiful home. He killed the ignition and turned to look at me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Everything. This situation is just so messed up." I said with a deep sigh.

He laughed at my frustration before saying, "I know. I was worried about the wedding planning a few weeks ago, and now I'm worried about my feelings for Jackie's sister, but this is what we're here for. To figure out if this is gonna work or not."

"Let's go then." I said eagerly. Probably too eagerly. He got out of the car and came around to my side to open my door. Such a gentleman. We both went to the trunk to retrieve our belongings before he led me up the wooden steps to the front door. He opened it and stood back to let me enter first. I smiled I gratitude before turning my attention to the beautiful home I front of my eyes. Everything looked so cosy. The quaint furniture framed the house, along with the beautiful open fireplace in the middle of the room. It smelt like pine and vanilla, my two favourite scents.

"Wow." I said breathlessly, taken back by the amazing surroundings. "You're grandparents must have really liked you to leave you a place like this."

"It's something, isn't it? I call this place my escape. No matter what shits going on in the real world, this place really helps you get a better perspective on life. Come on, lets leave our bags upstairs." I followed him up the open, wooden staircase to the second floor. Upstairs was just like downstairs. There was zero walls separating rooms, except for one that led to what I'm guessing was the bathroom. That's when I noticed one thing. Zero walls meant one room. One room meant one bedroom. One bedroom meant one bed. I tried my best to contain my smile.

"Crap." whispered Ezra. I don't think he intended for me to hear him. "I completely forgot about the sleeping arrangements. I chuckled at his mannerly instincts. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Relax Ezra. I know your trying to a perfect gentleman and all, but it's not as if we're strangers in the sleeping department. This weeks about us remember. No one can come near us." I said whilst fixing a piece of stray hair that had fallen onto his forehead. He smiled before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know. I just don't want to take things too fast." he said.

"Me either, but I also don't want to pretend that I don't have feelings for you." I said, in an attempt to lay my feelings out on the table.

"I feel exactly the same. I just cant believe that..." I said whilst shaking his head. I could see he was struggling with something. I guided him to sit down on the bed and I resided next to him. I took this hand in mine, and with the other I lifted his head up so he was looking at me.

"Hey. Tell me what's wrong." I said whilst caressing his cheek.

"I'm not heartbroken that Jackie did this, I just feel so stupid. I really thought she loved me. I guess I was wrong, but I can't blame her all of this either. I didn't truly love her either." he said with a sigh. The guilt in his face was breaking my heart, by I knew I had to be strong and help him.

"Ezra, this isn't you're fault. Throughout this whole thing, you never once intended to hurt her. You always put her feelings before yours, which is something she never once thought of. Even if you see now that you didn't love her, you're not the bad guy here." I said in an attempt to help him see things clearer. He looked into my eyes with so much intensity, I thought he would be able to see my soul. He brought his hand up to my face, and brought my head forward to meet his lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle and something I never experienced before, loving. I was really falling for this man, and I wanted him to catch me so badly.

He pulled away, but stayed close to my face. So close that I could feel his musky breath on my face, sending shivers throughout my body. "Why couldn't I have met you first?" he said, with so much passion in his voice. I gave a breathless chuckle before stating, "Everything happens for a reason."

**EZRA'S POV**

Later on that evening, Aria and I lay cuddled together on the couch, in front of the flickering flames in the fireplace. We sat in complete silence, basking in only eachother's company. My attention was fixated on her light breathing. Everything about her seemed to amaze me. She was so perfect, that's why I needed to find a way to be with her. Forever.

"Aria, what about you're parents?" I asked. After all, I had her parents approval already, but if I came back with a different sister in my arms, I don't think they'd be too happy.

"I know that their approval means a lot to you, but it's not like they can control who I see. Hopefully they'll see that you and Jackie were never really meant to be, and accept us. I know it's a long shot, but I just don't want to think of negative scenarios right now." she said whilst mindlessly playing with my fingers.

"I don't either, but lets be realistic, they're not going to just accept us. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I have practically no where to live in Rosewood anymore. The renters signed a six months contract, so my apartment if of limits until February. I can't stay here, I need to be in Rosewood so I can find a job. It's not going to be smooth sailing when we go back." I said in a flustered tone.

"Well didn't you say that you and Jackie were going to buy a house, you must have money saved for that." she said in an attempt to help the situation Aria.

"I have some savings, but I was relying on a stable home until a get a job. I guess I could just rent out a small apartment until then. I will have the money from the renters as an income. There's a job opening at Rosewood High School. I applied for it a few days ago." I said.

"Ezra that's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me? See, things aren't so bad. You're right about this place, it does help you see things clearly." she said whilst playfully mocking my statement. I laughed at her happiness for me. She was truly incredible, she always cared for others, a trait Jackie obviously hadn't inherited.

"Maybe things will actually work out for us huh?" I said in more of a statement than a question.

"God gives those who deserve it Ezra. Your an amazing person and you deserve to be happy." she said with so much emotion in her eyes. They big hazel orbs glistened with happiness.

"_We_ deserve it Aria. No just me. You're the most amazing, caring, loving, beautiful women I have ever met. You deserve all the best things in life." I said before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. From that moment on I realised that no one would change how a felt about Aria. Whenever we decided to leave these walls that sealed us from the world, nothing was going to change. I wanted to be with her and she wanted me. This was a once in a lifetime chance at being happy, and I wouldn't throw it away. Not for anyone.

**A/N Writers block has plagued me. This chapter is crap, but I thought I owed you guys something. So hopefully this will pass soon so I can throw out a good one, but for now... REVIEW. Remember, criticism as well please. **


	8. Chapter 8

ARIA'S POV

Completeness. For the first time since Ali died, I felt complete. When I was fifteen, my best friend Alison DiLaurentis went missing during our end of summer slumber party in our friend Spencer Hastings' barn. Her case was never solved and still lies open to this day. Closure was never granted to my friend, so I guess my life never seemed complete. I was like a spherical puzzle ball with one piece missing. The piece that was misplaced and found four years later, wedged between the cushions on the couch, when you were actually searching for the remote. Yes. My life was incomplete until now. Ezra was my puzzle piece. I found him four years after I lost Ali, when I wasn't even looking for him. He completed my life, as cliché as it sounds, he did, and that's all I could ever ask for.

As much as I wanted to lay here all day and think of Ezra, something downstairs was beginning to smell very tasty. I pulled back the covers and stepped onto the hardwood floors. I couldn't help but glance around at the majestic surroundings through the large bay window in the bedroom. This place was truly incredible. He was truly incredible. Right now, my life was truly incredible. I pulled on an oversized hoodie over my tee and shorts for extra warmth. After all, it was autumn and we were in the middle of no where. The only heat sources were the large fireplace and Ezra. Both of which I admired very much.

I walked quietly down the wooden staircase to be greeted with a very handsome man standing at the stove, with a dishcloth over his shoulder and sprinkles of flour on his black tee-shirt. He was wearing blue plaid pyjama trousers, and his hair was tossed up into a dark curly mess on his head. He looked so beautiful. I wanted so badly for things to be like this every morning, but I knew that things still weren't that simple. Back home, my psychopath of a sister was probably brewing up some story of how Ezra was to blame for the abrupt ending to their engagement, even though he was the one to call it off, Jackie was to blame for the cause. I tried my best to put the negative situations to the back of my mind and focus on right here. Right now.

"Something smells incredible!" I said whilst taking a seat on the island stool, opposite the stove.

"It may smell incredible, but it's the taste that matters." he said with a chuckle. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. It's so quiet up here." I replied with a content smile upon my face. He simply replied with a quick smile. He seemed different today. Adorable, but there was something about his demeanour that had changed.

"Come on." he said whilst nodding towards the couch. "Breakfast's up!" I smiled and obliged by moving from the stool to the very comfortable, large brown leather couch. He handed me a plate filled with eggs, sausages, bacon and potato bread. It looked delicious. We ate our breakfast whilst making small talk in between mouth fulls. Soon, both our plates were empty and my tummy was completely satisfied.

"You're an incredible cook." I said, acknowledging his fantastic skills.

"I wouldn't judge my skills on a simple breakfast if I were you. It's hardly rocket science." he said with a slight blush. He was so cute when he was being modest. Another marvellous trait to add to the ever growing list.

"So, have you heard anything from Jackie?" I asked, secretly hoping that he'd say no.

"She's called a few times and left me a couple of messages, but I haven't bothered listening to them. I don't want to have her ruin this time I have with you." He said whilst looking me straight in the eyes. He was so sincere and honest. He never hid his emotions from me and I never hid my emotions from him, another reason which made us so fitted for each other.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He said with a twinge of heartbreak in his voice. What had he to be sorry for? He hadn't done anything to hurt me. Yet.

"What are you talking about Ezra? You've done nothing but make me feel safe and happy for the first time in years. You're the best man any woman could ask for and if Jackie couldn't see that, then she doesn't deserve you. You have nothing to be sorry for." I said in a hope of banishing his sudden wash over of guilt.

"Oh come on Aria. I've taken you from your home, your family and driven a wedge between you and your sister. You deserve to be with someone who you can bring home without the worry of your dad rearranging his face and your sister spitting on the leftovers. By the time we get back to Rosewood, Jackie will already have me as number one on your parents most wanted list and we both know how fast news travels in that place. People will already know that I was your sister's fiancé and I'll be seen as the perv who jumped onto the other Montgomery girl the first chance he got. I don't want them to judge you either. I know I seem bipolar right now, but I think it's for the best if we leave here now, go back and live our lives as if the past few weeks never happened. I care too much for you to let anything bad happen to you, and I hope that someday you'll understand why I'm doing this." He said in one long, unbroken rant. He was breaking my heart right now and

didn't seem to notice it. I'd worked too hard to get here with him, and I wasn't about to let him go without a battle.

"Ezra. Please don't do this. I don't care what other people think and it's not as if my sister and I are bff's. We've never seen eye to eye. My mom and dad would come around to us eventually and it wouldn't matter if they didn't. All I care about is you, and I want to make this work. Please. Please..." I said. My voice was cracking by the time I muttered my last pleading word. How could such an amazing morning go up in flames in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry Aria. If this situation was in anyway different, I would take you in my arms and never let you go, but I need to be realistic. I... I'm doing this because I..." He dragged off his sentence without finishing it. I thought he was actually going to say those three words. Those words that I've wanted to hear him say from the moment I first laid eyes on that perfect face of his. Instead, he stood up muttering words of justification, before he exited through the patio doors. I felt as if my throat was closing up, my heart was at my feet and my limbs didn't have enough strength to regain my position on the couch.

Instead I fell to the floor as my body shook with sobs of pain. Everything I'd taught myself about refraining from letting my emotions out went up in the fire called my morning. Nothing else mattered in the world, besides the pain in the my chest and the emptiness in the core. The puzzle ball that had just been completed was smashed to pieces after your older sibling crushed it in an act of vengeance because your parents took your side in an argument. Yes. The missing piece was lost once again, as it retreated out the double doors into the breezy, crisp September morning.

**A/N so. I need ideas here. Should I skip forward a while or keep them at the lake house for another chapter? Thank you as always for your kind words. Review! p.s. Sorry for the ridiculous wait. Writers block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ezra POV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd listened to her cries of plead and watched those beautiful, hazel eyes begin glisten with unshed tears. I didn't want to hurt her, but the hurtful accusations that would be have been placed upon her by our so called home town of Rosewood, would have hurt her a lot more. I'd be lying to say that I did it all for her. The truth is, I was scared. Scared of the consequences I'd suffer from my actions. I knew that this sent my jerk levels soaring into another stratosphere, but I couldn't lie to myself. It was true. I was scared. Scared of fighting for what I truly wanted. For Aria.

As I left the woman I was quickly falling in love with, on the verge of an emotional breakdown, I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest and stomped on by a stranger. My throat felt like it was being choked and my eyes were stinging. Stinging from the pain of holding back my tears. I didn't want to let her see my pain. She wouldn't understand why I was putting myself through it, when the cure was to simply hold her in my arms, and never, ever, let her go. I needed to do this, and she needed to let me. For both our sakes.

I picked up my pace as I tried to get as far away from the house as physical possible on barefoot. I began to run until I saw a familiar scene in the near distance. The air was cold and the ground was damp, but I didn't care. Nothing could inflict more pain on me than what I already felt. I continued to run until I was face to face with the door to my get a way. My so called safe place.

I opened the door to a room I hadn't stepped foot in for years. Nothing had changed, even down to the cobwebs that made the shape of an eight in the corner of the large room. This place was once the firewood shed, but soon converted into a basic junk room. It just contained vast amounts of old furniture, covered in white sheets. Me and my brother always came in here during our summer's with my grandparents. Some of my fondest memories took place here.

When I was twelve, my brother was diagnosed with leukaemia. He suffered for a year and a half before he couldn't hold on any longer. After he passed, I went through hell. I felt that I'd lost the most important person in my life. Connor was three years older than me, and I always aspired to be like him. He helped me with everything, from telling Chloe McGiver in the sixth grade that I had a crush on her, to helping me understand during our parent's split, that sometimes, people just fall out of love. Sometimes as easily as they fall into it. The pain of loosing him had eased, but it was still there. Small, but there. The only time I ever felt completely happy again, was when I was with her. The woman I just left back there, hurt and alone. She filled that empty place in my heart, that Connor left vacant.

God! How I wished he was there at the particular moment in time. He would probably kick me in the ass and tell me to go back in there and plant one on her. His motto was when all else fails, let the lips do the work. I chuckled to myself as I remembered his player antics. He was certainly quite the ladies man.

I'd never stepped foot in this room since the summer before his death. I had always thought that it would hurt too much. Truth is, it brought back the all the good memories we shared together. It didn't hurt to be reminded of him, because they simply reminded me of what an amazing person he was. How he would kill me if he saw me sulking around like this.

I glanced around to room to have a large, wooden trunk sitting towards the back catch my eye. I'd known the contents of this room in alphabetical order, but I didn't recognise that trunk. I made my way over to it and brushed away the thick layer dust gathering on top of the lid. The engraving in the wood read 'PF'. PF? Patrick Fitz, my grandfather. It made sense. After he died, my father cleared many of his personal belongings out of the main house. I didn't want to pry at his things, but I was sure there wasn't anything too scandalous in there.

I carefully clicked open the latch, and lifted the lid up. Inside was many random items. Old photos, a few pieces of clothing, an odd Shakespeare bobble head and a picture in a frame with broken glass. I picked up the frame and looked at the picture inside. It was of a young man and woman, smiling widely at each other. They were in mid embrace on what looked to be a dock or deck. The background looked very familiar, thenl I recognised a familiar building in the distance. It was this place. They were here, at the lake. I assumed it was my grandmother and grandfather because of the familiar Fitz men eyes and hair on the man, but the woman didn't look a lot like my grandmother.

The sudden cry from a Raven outside made me jump and sent the picture to the floor. The glass completely shattered this time, and the back of the frame had broke off.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I bent down to pick up the front part of the frame, when something fell out. It was a piece of folded up paper. I was about to bend over to retrieve it, when something on the back of the picture caught my eye. In neat, joined up handwriting, read the words, "To my dearest love. I will never forget you, and I forgive you for letting me go. I will cherish you forever, and I'm sorry the situation wasn't different. All my love, Katherine."

Katherine? Well the woman obviously wasn't my grandmother. My grandmother's name was Ellen. My mind wandered back to the piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and carefully unfolded it. It appeared to be a page torn out of something. It was dated the ninth of the April, 2002. I began to read the writing below.

"_So the time has come. Everyone goes through life, knowing that one day it will end, but never fully understanding how important it is to live it to the full. My life has been great. My wife and I have had fifty five wonderful years of marriage and through it, I have received two boys and a beautiful girl. From them, I have been blessed with five lovely grandchildren. Sadly, one was taken away from us, but I will see him soon. It's about time and all. The damn lady killer will need some supervision if you know what I mean. Takes after his father I guess. Yes, I'm very pleased with the life I've led, but if I could relive it, I think I wouldn't have let her go. Katherine was my brother's ladyfriend during the summer of 1946. It was nothing more than a summer romance to her, but my brother wanted more so he proposed. She talked with him, and they parted ways. Truth is, during their time together, we began a brief romance. She was perfect. Funny, smart, witty and the strongest woman I had ever met. We continued our romance and we quickly became enamoured with one another. Not long after we began, she fell pregnant. The child was mine, but neither of us wanted the backlash of our affair to be felt on the child and ourselves, so I agreed to letting her go back to my brother and accept his proposal. That way, the baby wouldn't be born out of wedlock, and nobody would know of our affair. It broke my heart to let her go, but at the time, I let outside forces affect my decision. If I could go back, I wouldn't let anyone stop me from fighting for her, but that's the thing about life. You cant go back. So while we're living, we must live it our way and not let anyone change you. I love my wife, but Katherine will always and forever be my one true love. Maybe we will meet again someday, wherever we go after this place. I would never give up my family for anything, but I just wish I was smart enough back then to love someone. People make a dying wish I hear, so here's mine. I wish that no one in my family will ever have to look back and regret a decision like this. I hope they're smart enough to realise love when they receive it, because I didn't, and oh how I wish I had."_

By the time I had finished the story, tears were falling down my cheeks. Again. I guess forbidden love runs in the Fitz family. Good old grandpa. Even when he's not here, he still finds a way to help people. I placed the photo back in the now glassless frame, and slipped the note back into its rightful place. I put the frame back in the trunk and headed for the door.

I knew for sure now. No matter what the cynical residents of Rosewood thought, I would have Aria in my arms. I love her. Love her, and no one on this planet could change that.

**A/N Okay, so I know this didn't have any Ezria interaction, but something inspired me to write this, and yes the lakehouse will stay for a while I've decided. Thank you so much for your support and ideas. You are incredible! Review please, they inspire me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Rights belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**ARIA'S POV**

I felt like I couldn't breath. Ezra was the only man that I could open up with and let him in, only for him to exit, taking my heart with him. I needed air. The walls around me suddenly seemed to be closing in, squeezing all the air from my lungs.

I pulled myself up from the floor and ran out the double doors. The tears cascading down my face, suddenly felt ice cold against the crisp morning air. I walked slowly down to the dock, my chest still contracting with sobs. I walked across the damp, wooden planks, my bare feet fighting against the tiny splinters of wood. I reached the end of the dock and sat down, resting my back against a wooden pillar. I hugged my legs into my chest, and rested my forehead on my knees.

Fresh tears began to form in my eyes, when I realised I would never feel Ezra's arms around me again. I would never feel the warmth of his body against mine, and never be able to taste his lips one last time. The last time he had kissed me was when he silenced me in his car. I wished that I had savoured that moment alot more than I did. I brushed my finger tips against my lips, trying to savour the feeling of his upon them.

The tears began falling down my cold cheeks once again, as I hugged my knees impossibly close to my chest. I just sat there in a pool of emotions, completely oblivious to the presence of another beside me.

"Aria." said his smooth tone. I didn't want to look at him. He probably just wanted me to start packing, so he could get rid of me faster. I heard him sit down infront of me, placing his hands upon me. One on my shoulder, and the other on my knee.

I jerked away from his touch, emotions of heartbreak and anger coarsing though me. Part of me wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him, while the other wanted to slap him. How dare he even try to comfort me, when he knew that he would still leave me. I opened my heart to him, and he threw it back in my face.

"Aria, please." he said, only this time he kept his hands by his side. I put my guard up, faster than ever and brought myself to my feet, muttering the words, "I'll go pack." with that I turned around, and began walking back up the deck.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine, turning my body around with it, only to have a pair of lips crash down onto mine. Having his lips upon mine, once again was indescribable. I began to savour the feeling of the moment, until reality set in. I pulled away and glared at him.

"How dare you! What, you think a goodbye kiss will make everything okay? I opened up to you, more than I have ever opened up to anyone, and you shot me down. You know what. I'm glad I came here with you. It helped me realise what a dick you really are!" I said with so much anger and frustration. My hands were shaking and my breathing was ragged. I was always a very confident person, but I'd never had enough courage to speak like that to anyone.

"Your're right." he said, staring me straight in the eye. He didn't look scared or beat down, instead he looked amused.

"I am?" I asked, completely confused by his sudden agreement.

"Yeah. I walked away from you back there because I was scared. Scared of the consequences and fighting. Scared of fighting for you, which makes me the stupidest dick on this planet. Because any guy, who has even an ounce of knowledge, would know to take you in his arms, and never let you go, not for anything. You are the most amazing person on this planet Aria Montgomery. All it took was a little push from someone, to make me realise that walking away from you, was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I don't want to look back on my life, and realise that I had the chance to be with you and let it go, simply because I cared to much about what people may do, because no one else matters. I love you, and I know you probably feel the opposite of love for me right now, but I just wanted you to know that." he said with so much passion in his voice. He began walking towards me, whilst I remained still. He took my hands in his, and raised them up to his chest before saying, "I love you with every ounce of what's in here."

I just stood there speechless and motionless. He loved me. He truly loved me. For the past few days, I've wanted nothing more than to hear him say those words, but my guard was still up, and it was going to take alot to bring it back down. I didn't want him to think that he could hurt me and then speak sweet words, and I would come running back to him.

On the other hand, he confessed that he loved me. I knew Ezra was a good guy. He was a jerk when he left, but he truly did think that it was the best decision for both of us. I understood now. I was scared too. Scared of the looks people would place upon is. Scared of hearing the spiteful words of my sister and neighbours, but most of all, scared of what my parents would think. For years I felt that they loved Jackie more than me, even though I see that they care equally for both of us now, I was scared that they would disapprove of my decision, but honestly, I didn't care anymore.

I wanted to be with Ezra. The man standing infront of me now, was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew that now. If I could choose any moment in my life to let my guard down, now would be it, but I was scared. Petrified even, to let him in once again.

His eyes were boring into mine. He seemed to be searching for a reaction. I could feel those three words fighting against my lips for a chance to escape. I glanced down at our entwined hands against his chest. They seems to fit so perfectly together, in a way they seemed as one. One with eachother.

"I..."

**A/N so guys once again. I don't know how to thank you. There's something like 132 reviews on this, which is WOW! I never expected this story to take of, but thank you for helping it. Thank you all soo much... And keep it up by reviewing! xoxo. **

**OH OH OH... I started another small fic, if it's shit I'll delete it, but give it a look over and tell me what ou think please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. **

**EZRA'S POV**

I had no reason to be upset with her. She had every right to be mad at me, but I secretly hoped that she would say those three words in reply. I loved her so much. I felt so relaxed and carefree with her, which was a rarity, considering my usual Mr. Put Together performance. I could be myself, more so than I was with anybody else. The feelings I receive when I'm with her are so powerful, she can make me forget about everything, and focus on us.

But now, as I stare into her bold, beautiful eyes, I felt scared. Scared that I'd ruined my one and only chance to be with her, due to a sheer lack of balls. I gripped her small hand in mine, and cemented it to my chest, in a hope of her connecting with the emotions inside my heart. My heartbeat was increasing with every second of her hesitation to find the right words. I was sure she felt it.

"I...I love you too Ezra." she replied whilst devouring my eyes with hers. I let out a huge breath, one that I was unaware of holding. She loved me. All that fear inside me, was suddenly washed away with those three words. I let go of her delicate hand, quickly repositioning mine on either side of her face. We both dived for eachother at the exact same time, as though we both needed eachother so full fill the statement. Her soft lips met mine in a passionate kiss. That familiar feeling that I'd missed so much returned instantly. We both feverishly continued, as if we were afraid that the other would leave again. Her hands gripped my wrists at her cheeks and held on tightly, afraid to let go. I moved one hand down to the small of her back and pulled her petite body closer, until every inch of our beings were flush against eachother. We both pulled our lips apart, but held eachother close, trying to refill our lungs with oxygen. I took in every feature of her fair face, from her bold eyebrows, to swollen lips. I gently traced over her bottom lips with my thumb and tried to speak.

"I'm so sorry Aria. I'll never do..."

"Shhhh. I know you are. It's behind us now. The only thing that matters is that we love eachother and no one can change that. Okay?" she spoke, interrupting my billionth apology. She was right, nothing else mattered from now on. No matter if her parents disapproved of our relationship, and the whole town talked, we had eachother to fight through it together.

"Okay." I stated simply, before resuming to kissing the most amazing woman on this planet. And she was all mine.

"Babe! Is this the last of it?" I called to her whilst walking down the Montgomery household driveway.

"Yep. That's all of it. I hope." she replied from standing at the trunk of my car.

"I love you, but you have a lot of belongings" I said whilst residing behind her after placing the last cardboard box in the trunk. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her shoulder. "But I think you're worth the clutter." I said sarcastically whilst tracing gentle kisses from the shoulder to ear.

"You think? Well, I guess I'll have to convince you a little more." she replied flirtatiously, whilst tilting her head back to look at me. "I can't believe we're doing this." she added with a huge, happy, excited grin on her face.

"I know. I'm glad the renters had to leave. I get to have my apartment back, along with a beautiful new addition." I said whilst kissing her forehead sweetly. "Oh, and a new bed." I added, reassuring her that her sister's past times were no longer evadable in the apartment. She laughed heartily before stretching up to peck my lips.

It had been three weeks since we returned home from the lake. When we arrived back, the situation was no were near as bad was we thought. Jackie did have her parents entangled in a long string of lies, but once Aria and I explained what really happened, Jackie could no longer hide from her wrong doings. Of course, Ella and Byron were not too happy about our sudden relationship, but after a week of family dinners and a long talk with Aria and myself, they saw that we were perfect for eachother. Jackie left to go live with a friend in New York, after a position was opened at the NY Times for a columnist writer. As much as Jackie and I were not on fantastic terms at the moment, I'm glad she got a great opportunity to succeed in her dream job.

As for Aria and I, we decided to move in together. A week after I arrived home, the new renters in my apartment explained to me that they needed to move to another state due to family issues, to which I happily went along with. I wanted my little apartment back so badly, as tiny as it was, it was perfect. Perfect for Aria and I to begin our lives together. Last week, I went for my interview at Rosewood Day Highschool, for the position of an AP English teacher. To my surprise, the principle called me up a few days ago, exclaiming how he would be honoured to have me join their teaching staff.

Yes, for the first time in so long, everything was perfect. Aria and I were beginning our lives together, and I had the job I always dreamed of. Life was perfect, and as long as I had Aria by my side, it always would be.

**A/N There is really no excuse for the late and pathetic update, but I just haven't been inspired lately, and TEST TESTS TESTS galore at school, so writing hasn't been my top priority. So tell me what you think, and I'll try my best to update soon. x**


	12. AN

**Hey guys, just to let you know, I've made a decision to leave The New Fiancé were I left off... But I will be starting a sequel. I haven't given my new story P.S I Love You Aria any attention, so I'm going to focus on that for a few weeks, and then begin my Untitled sequel. Thank you for all your wonderful support throughout my first fanfic, I did not expect it at all, but I'm very thankful. Love you guys :) x**


	13. Deal?

A/N Hey guys!

So yeah, I know I've been a bitch and not updated in like forever. I've only got one explanation... I AM THE LAZIEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET. Well it's better to be honest right?

Anyways, I've got a little proposition for you all. My twitter is JaneCrumlish, and I need followers, so... if I receive 10+ followers in the next, lets say 12hrs, i'll put up the Sequel! deal?

Jane xoxo


End file.
